In Single Server High Availability (SSHA) systems, a single host is coupled with multiple RAID controllers. The RAID controllers are each connected to a shared set of storage devices via a common protocol (e.g., Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), etc.), and the RAID controllers are used to retrieve and/or store data at the set of storage devices. The host utilizes a Multi-Path Input/Output (MPIO) driver to direct Input/Output (I/O) operations to the RAID controllers. The RAID controllers can each manage I/O for one or more logical RAID volumes, and serve as backup controllers for each other in case of a failure. Thus, when one RAID controller fails, the other RAID controller assumes control of logical volumes that were previously managed by the failed controller.